With the development of science and technology, various electronic devices continuously enrich and facilitate the life of public. It is some advantages, such as fast, convenient, resource saving, to use an electronic device for processing information. Therefore, the electronic device becomes necessary in people's life and work.
As for the data exchange between the electronic devices, a user often has to employ Bluetooth or wireless communication and so on which requires more complex setting and operation. However, in some applications, the user generally wants a simple data exchange between two electronic devices, so that a first electronic device can sense information related to a second electronic device and then uses the sensed information related to the second electronic device to perform different intelligence operations, such that the user experience is improved.